ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
K. C. Dennis
Brigadier General K.C. "Casey" Dennis is an officer of the U.S Army Air Force. In 1943, at the Ministry of Information in London, war correspondents Elmer "Brockie" Brockhurst and James Carwood of United News attend the daily briefing on bombing missions. While the RAF representative announces light losses, the PRO of the Eighth Air Force causes grumbling when his report reveals a record 48 bombers shot down bombing an undisclosed industrial target. Carwood questions whether any target could be worth such losses, but Brockhurst retorts that the U.S. 5th Bomb Division commander, Brigadier General "Casey" Dennis, loves the war. Brockhurst travels to the base of the 32nd Bomb Group, where Dennis has his headquarters, and observes B-17s taking off on another major strike. He tries to milk information about the arrest of a decorated (and highly publicized) pilot, Captain Jenks, from Technical Sergeant Evans, an assistant in Dennis's office, but Evans cordially rebuffs him. Dennis has an unexpected public relations crisis on his hands as his superior, Major General Kane, visits at the same time, bringing Brigadier General Clifton Garnet with him. Garnet, a West Point classmate of Dennis and brother-in-law to bomb group commander Colonel Edward Rayton "Ted" Martin, has stirred speculation that he has been sent by the Pentagon to replace either Kane or Dennis in command. Kane's headquarters also reports that a visiting congressional committee is due, while Garnet pleads for low loss missions because a Global Allocation conference at the Pentagon in three days might curtail more bombers. Dennis and Brockhurst, old antagonists in conflicts between the military and the press, clash again. Kane tries to ameliorate, but when Dennis identifies the targets as Posenleben and Schweinhafen, Kane realizes Dennis has begun Operation Stitch in Kane's absence. The return of the day's mission interrupts. Losses are more severe than even the day before and Brockhurst cautions against a cover-up. Although the 32nd has been decimated, Martin has returned, bearing the bad news that his group attacked the wrong target. As Dennis's closest friend, Martin urges him to keep quiet because the two cities are indistinguishable. When Dennis instead reveals to Kane that the target struck was a torpedo factory, both Kane and Garnet see an opportunity to promote the mistake as cooperation with the U.S. Navy. Brockhurst learns about the mistake. To gain his cooperation, Kane decides to trust him with the top secret information that Operation Stitch seeks to destroy factories building a German jet fighter before it can go into service and crush American strategic bombing. A third city, Fendelhorst, must also be attacked, and Dennis's is the only bomb division able to reach these targets beyond the range of escorting U.S. fighters. A rare stretch of clear weather, about to end, presents an opportunity to complete the operation before the Luftwaffe can mount an impenetrable defense. Kane denies permission to attack Schweinhafen again but Dennis blackmails him by threatening to prefer charges against Captain Jenks, whose uncle is Congressman Malcolm of the visiting Military Affairs Committee. Kane gives permission to continue Stitch while Dennis agrees to award Jenks (who refused to fly the mission to Schweinhafen) a medal during Malcolm's visit. While Kane wines and dines the Committee, Garnet offers Martin the job of chief of staff (and a promotion) in the B-29 command in the Pacific that Garnet believes he is in line for, unbeknownst to Dennis. The next day the Committee is impressed by the takeoff of the mission, led by Martin, but back in headquarters, Malcolm bitterly accuses Dennis of recklessly causing heavy losses. As tensions rise, Evans uses political savvy to ease the situation. Martin sends the signal that Schweinhafen has been destroyed, but during the ceremony to decorate Jenks, Dennis is brought a message that Martin's B-17 (and the crew of Captain Jenks) is shot down. Malcolm renews his tirade against Dennis. Jenks unexpectedly tells his uncle to shut up and refuses his medal. Dennis, emotionally shaken by Martin's death, excuses himself to plan tomorrow's mission. Kane is shocked that despite everything, Dennis plans to hit the final German jet factory target Fendelhorst. Kane relieves Dennis of command and replaces him with Garnet. While Garnet queries his staff about ordering an easy mission for the next day, he comes to the realization that Dennis hated every minute of his duties. Garnet makes the command decision to attack Fendelhorst while the weather permits. Dennis looks forward to a training command in the United States, where he can be near his family, but a message from the Pentagon orders him to the Pacific and the new B-29 command. Brockhurst, their differences ended by all he has observed, wishes Dennis well as he boards his aircraft. Gallery Dennis, Garnet and Kane.jpg|Dennis, Garnet and Kane. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C. Dennis, K. C.